At present, in certain situations where an owner of a business premise or of a vehicle is absent, usually the owner is contacted via a paper note or a message board indicating the contact information of the owner.
However, this above traditional approach for leaving a message represents a relatively simple interactive approach. In addition, the paper notes and the message board, after their use for leaving a message thereon, are generally difficult for a reuse or a recycling, which is thus not beneficial for reusing/recycling resources and for environmental protection.